Miserable At Best
by Maria Penn
Summary: Por que, sem Tom, Danny se encontra em um estano no mínimo miserável. FLONES TOM/DANNY /DRAMA


**Miserable At Best**_  
por Maria Penn_

Você sabe que ele está ali, mas nada consegue te fazer se mexer. Dougie até mesmo grita com você, mas você não o ouve. Você está atrapalhando, está despedaçado. E quando ele lhe obriga a se levantar, você vai. Ou seu corpo, pelo menos, vai até ele. Ele vê que algo está errado, você pode ver que seus olhos te avaliam, mas ele permanece calado. Ele tem problemas suficientes, ele não sabe se deveria perguntar e se machucar mais ainda. Por que ter um amigo em dor é o bastante para que o menor dos amigos se sentisse mal.

E você sorri um pouco, por que sabe que, mesmo quando está sendo ferido, ainda há alguém em quem confiar. E Dougie também sorri, e você se sente um pouco melhor. Seu corpo ainda dói, e seus olhos ainda ardem. Mas você está começando a viver novamente, por que alguém se preocupa. Não é quem você deseja, mas é alguém. E isso te dá um pouco de força.

Mas quando você entra no banheiro e se depara com duas toalhas ali, você apenas sente algo em seu peito querer saltar para fora. E você não tem certeza se é seu coração ou seu pulmão, por que os dois estão tão perto e tão doloridos...

Dougie percebe, e logo suspira, chegando rapidamente ao motivo de seu estado estar tão deplorável. Ele corre até a porta e recolhe uma das toalhas, e você só sente mais vontade de chorar, por que estavam tirando ele de você de novo, será que você não podia nem ao menos continuar com as lembranças intactas? Doía, é claro, mas era um motivo para não sucumbir. Era um motivo para relembrar de momentos felizes, e isso talvez machucasse ainda mais, mas a dor parecia te mostrar que você ainda está vivo.

Mas você está, não está? Seu coração ainda está batendo, por Deus, você não está morto! E isso te motiva, te faz suspirar e logo fechar a porta, não esperando uma reação diferente de Dougie, que apenas olhou triste para você.

E enquanto o vapor enchia o ambiente de fumaça, as mensagens no espelho começaram a aparecer, uma por uma. Você acha que vai chorar, mas se assusta ao perceber que está tão perto do espelho que pode ver sua respiração em contato com o vidro, um sorriso pairando em seus lábios opacos. Você se lembra de cada ocasião, de cada 'Eu te amo' marcado ali.

Mas você chora, eventualmente. E você tem vontade de bater sua cabeça contra o vidro espelhado, mas percebe que isso só te deixaria numa situação pior. Isso não iria trazer Tom de volta.

E quando você sai do banho, Dougie já está pronto em seu traje social. E logo Harry se junta a eles, também já pronto. Eles se abraçam e você não consegue se impedir de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Eles tinham tudo, tudo o que você não tinha. Mas você estava feliz por eles, também. E eles logo te abraçam, as palavras de consolo te dando forças, te ajudando a cada promessa que faziam. Ficariam juntos, os três. E você finalmente se afasta deles, limpando seus olhos com força. Eles esperam você se recompor, e você o faz devagar, sem pressa.

Quando vocês entram na limousine, você acha que vai chorar novamente. Por que havia uma lembrança de beijos tímidos no banco de trás, havia o gosto sempre presente daqueles lábios voltando em sua memória, só para te importunar. Mas Harry percebe e pega sua mão, te olhando preocupadamente.

Você apenas nega com a cabeça, separando-as. Eles não merecem estar tristes, é um dia bonito. Está sol, e uma garoa fina os abençoa, como se Deus estivesse benzendo (ou chorando?) aquele dia. Por que se ele estivesse abençoando aquilo, então ele estava a favor da sua dor, e você não consegue acreditar nisso, por que você sempre foi a igrejas, certo? E você reza todos os dias antes de dormir, todos e todos os dias. Você não faz piadas sobre religião, você não acha legal – e em outro tempo, você estaria feliz em fazer uma piada, mas agora isso não te alegra.

E vocês chegam à Igreja. Mesmo com todo aquele caos que te consome por dentro, você consegue sorrir verdadeiramente ao ver Tom no fim do tapete. Você logo se senta, não muito perto do altar, mas perto o suficiente para ver cada detalhe daquele corpo que você conhece tão bem. E mesmo quando o lábio dele se junta ao de uma mulher maravilhosa, você não consegue impedir o sentimento que te invade. Você está feliz por ele.

Você está tremendamente feliz, e você não consegue evitar. E ele te vê chorando e ele entende isso errado (ou você tenta acreditar nisso) e começa a olhá-lo penosamente, seus olhos ficando vermelhos. Ele sabe da sua dor, mas ele também sabe que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros, então quando ele se aproxima de você e te abraça, você se pergunta por que é que está abraçando-o com tanta força, com tanto desespero.

E você sabe a resposta tanto quanto ele. Aquele é, oficialmente, o fim de vocês.

Mas mesmo que doa como o inferno, e que te destrua segundo após segundo, você desconfia que sem aquilo, sem aquele toque em urgência, você não poderia continuar a viver. É claro que você está feliz por ele, mas você sabe também que essa é a sua ruína – amá-lo mais do que a você mesmo.

Mas ele te ama também. Ele te ama tanto, mas tanto!, que ele foi embora. Ele se casou, e ele sabe que fez isso mais do que por ele, ele fez isso por vocês dois. E você sente isso, você consegue entender, por mais que isso faça as feridas doerem mais ainda.

Vocês nunca dariam certo juntos, e era por isso que ele precisou te deixar – antes que vocês dois acabassem com uma coisa tão bela de um modo horroroso. Pelo menos assim vocês não tinham arrependimentos de palavras não ditas ou atos não feitos.

Tudo gira, e quando você abre os olhos novamente, você está sozinho. É claro que Dougie e Harry te esperam na saída, mas você continua no mesmo lugar onde seus corpos juntos estavam minutos antes. Ele se foi.

Há algo em seu bolso, e você sabe que é uma carta de despedida. Mas você não precisa abri-la para saber o que está escrito ali. Isso arruinaria tudo o que havia sido orquestrado, você sabe que isso destruiria o que Tom havia lutado para proteger entre vocês.

E, após guardar o papel em seu paletó, você sabe que ele ainda está perdidamente apaixonado por você, mesmo que ele tenha te deixado em um estado _**no mínimo**__** miserável**_.


End file.
